The gold shine stone
by Lsavvy
Summary: This is a story about adventure, love and treasure. A young girl, named Bri, sails with her father from port royal to the Netherlands, but when they are in the middle of the Caribbean sea things go a bit wrong. Pirates attack the ship, but Bri manages to escape. Will she be able to save her father and his crew and what about that stone? This story takes place after movie 4
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The attack**

The sun sunk slowly behind the horizon, leaving behind a soft orange colour spread over the air. Bri sat in the ropes, that were attached to the side and the mast of the ship, watching the sun go down. The rope was made of strong cotton and rugged braided. Bri looked down to the deck of the ship, approximately three meters beneath her. Nobody even paid attention that she was there.  
That wasn't always be the same. When they just left port royal, the crew had been very interested in the young woman that hitchhiked on the ship. Unfortunately for them, they weren't allowed to even speak to her if it wasn't absolutely necessary.  
It was a rule Bri's father had made with the crew, because he was afraid that they might have a bad influence on her. Bri knew that is was useless to discuss with him and she was happy enough that her father had allowed her to go on the ship, so she didn't pressed the matter.  
Her father was a wealthy merchant and one of the best friends of the commodore. He was not a bad human, but he could be a bit selfish. One of his weaknesses was that he always underestimated the workers and that he saw them as a inferior species. Can anything else be said about him... yes he really hated pirates and loved watching them dying on the gallows.  
''Bri can you come down please, it isn't save there.'' A short brown haired man yelled to the girl in the ropes. His voice soft and gentle, but compelling. ''Dad, you know I won't fall.'' Bri said back. She didn't like it when her father treated her like a little, fragile girl, that couldn't do anything alone. Her father on the other hand, wasn't pleased with the fact that his daughter was behaving as if she were a boy.  
''I lost my patience Bri.'' He said slowly, emphasizing every single word. Bri sighed and climbed off the ropes. ''A ship, sir.'' Someone screamed, just when Bri hit the floor. ''Where, what kind of?'' He peered nervously with his hands above his eyes over the sea. Far away he saw the contrasts of a large ship. ''I don't know sir, hard to tell.'' The boy how spook was just 22, what made him 5 years younger than Bri. He handed over the spyglass and pointed in the direction of the boat.  
''I think we can better turn around.'' Suggested the young boy. ''No, we don't have time for that, we're late already, and we've enough weapons and man to fight if necessary.'' Said the captain: Bri's father, against the boy. ''But..'' The boy closed his mouth by seeing the dangerous look in his captain's eyes. ''Don't you agree?'' Bri's father didn't like it, when people disagreed with him.  
''He may be right dad, it's pretty dangerous.'' Bri interfered with it, because she thought that what her father was saying wasn't totally realistic. ''I'm sure the people can wait a bit longer at their rum, spices and plants.'' I said, trying to convince my father, but he shook his head. ''This is none of your business darling, nor yours.'' He pressed the spyglasses back into the boy's hands and walked to his first mate. ''I've already decided what we're going to do.''

...

The ship was approaching fast. The dark sails became bigger and bigger. Bri could clearly see the pirate flag now. On deck man were shouting at each other and collecting their weapons. Canons were load. Bri ran to her father's chamber and search for his second sword. When she finally found it, she could hear the first shot. The ship was shaking when a cannon ball hit the side.  
''Hello, little girl.'' Bri turned around quickly. A short man with black hair walked slowly towards her. He smiled by seeing the frightened look in her eyes. A lot of his teeth were missing, including the two in the middle of his mouth. He had not replaced them for something else, it were just holes between the few teeth he had left. He panted loudly and Bri smelled a mix of rum, meat and decay.  
''Go away or I will use this!'' Bri didn't sound so confident as she wanted to and the pirate started to laugh. ''Did you ever touched a sword before, girlie?'' He asked, while he hold up his sword. ''I have'' He said. ''I've too.'' Bri started to get her confidence back, and became more and more herself again.  
She decided that she had no intentions to wait any longer and moved her sword fast toward the pirate. Startled and surprised the man jumped away just in time. His astonishment made way for anger and furious he began to move his sword towards Bri. Bri, agile as she was, evaded his sword effortlessly, and when the opportunity arose, she fled though the door and ran on deck. While she said a few last words to the pirate behind her. ''You should take more practise lessons, that was ridiculous! You call yourself a pirate?"  
Unfortunately on deck she wasn't save either. Everywhere she saw pirates, they were killing and capturing al her father's crew members. Bri hide behind the wooden stairs and watched the pirates taking innocent people to their ship. She screamed when too huge pirates pulled her father from the ground and struck him in his stomach.  
Nobody seemed to hear her, although her father had noticed her sitting behind the stairs. ''Take care of yourself. I love you'' He whispered. Tears trickled down her cheek, but she stayed where she was. She didn't move, didn't ran towards her father, trying to rescue her. This was not the time for rush actions and stupidities, she had to get out of here alive.  
When nobody paid attention and most pirates were already on their ship, she stood up. So fast as possible she ran across the deck to the edge. She looked down. Her reflection reflected by the rough seawater. Behind her she heard someone coming. They had noticed her, she had not much time left.  
Nervous and scared she placed her left feet on the edge of the ship. She pulled herself up the edge on the ropes beside her. One last time she looked over her shoulder. She saw a young lad with large brown eyes pointing a gun at her. ''Too late!'' She smiled and without hesitation she dived into the water. The boy tried to grab her feet, but that was hopeless.  
His captain had seen everything and walked straight to the boy. ''Go and get her, you lazy, untrustworthy, worthless cow.'' The boy changed colour. ''But..'' he stuttered. ''Now!''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Drowning**

Bri sank farther under water. She swam as far as she could away from the pirate ship. Her throat hurt, but she didn't dare to come above the water. When she couldn't wait any longer, she came spluttering above. The sea battered at her and threw her in all directions, and if that wasn't enough it started raining. The sky turned grey and she could hear the rumble of the thunder. There was a storm coming.

The wind got stronger and although Bri could swim very well, she became tired. It became more and more difficult to swim and to prevent drowning. ''Over here!'' Bri didn't know if the person that yelled at her, was a friend or a foe. She didn't care much either. While searching for the other person, she saw him floating on a wooden plank.

Full of delight, she swam to the floating thing. The boy helped her on it. Now she was so close to him, she recognized the soaking wet boy as one of the pirates on the ship. ''You! You pointed a gun at me!'' Bri cried indignantly, but also with a small smile at her face. ''But I see you that you saw your mistakes, and have come to save me.'' She said, while stretching her tired arms. ''Yes, that is exactly why I'm here.'' The boy smiled back at her.

Now all the dirt was washed from his face by the rain, Bri saw that he was quite handsome, almost attractive. Okay fine.. let's not lie... he was very attractive.

''Throw the rope. They're still alive!'' A big ship, with black sails, approached the sodden, on a small raft floating young adults. The captain of the ship commanded his crew to bring the two on his ship. He wasn't afraid that they might be foes, what could they possibly do. Besides that, maybe they were able to help him.

Bri was first lifted on board, followed by the young pirate. Cotton, a man of the crew, laid Bri carefully down on the deck. ''Thank you.'' Whispered Bri, not able to say much. Her throat hurt really badly, her tongue tasted off salt and her lungs still seemed to be filled with water. How long had she been in the sea, almost drowning, lying down on a plank.

''Everything alright poppet?'' A not really tall men, covered with dirt and missing some teeth, looked down at Bri. Bri didn't answer, although she promised herself that when she had got her strength back, she would definitely talk to this person again.

''Captain, do you know who they are?'' Gibbs was referring to the two castaways (or he assumed that they were castaways) that they had saved from the water this afternoon. ''No, they could be pirates or victims. I don't know, but I'm sure they can tell me something about captain Perikel.'' Answered captain jack sparrow, while slowly brought the rum bottle to his lips. ''He is empty, captain" Said Gibbs.

''Always, always gone.'' Jack shook his head came up and walked toward his cabin, still muttering: ''always gone, why is it always gone?''


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you enjoyed it so far, if anyone has some advice to improve my story; just say it. I would like to hear what you think of my story. I will try to update my story every day or at least every two days, so... eh have fun. _

**Chapter 3: Meeting the captain**

When Bri woke up the following morning, she could hear lots of noise from the deck. It wasn't immediately clear for her, where she was, but after some thinking she remembered. She lay in a hammock. Beside her hammock there were other ones, empty right now, all the crew members were already out of bed.

As she looked to her right she saw canons attached to the wall of the ship. This ship was totally different from her father's. Her father's ship was a lot bigger and much cleaner. At the walls of this ship she saw lots of moisture, filth and cobwebs.

Bri stepped at the floor. Her hammock swung, because of her movements, calm to and fro. The young pirate, from who she still didn't know his name, lay in the hammock beside her, still sleeping. He was really quiet, he didn't snore nor move, the only reason she could tell he wasn't dead was because of the rhythmic movement of his chest.

Bri walked silent to the stairs. The stairs treads creaked under her weight. She came in a musty smelling hall. She grimaced because of the strong liquor smell. It was immediately clear where it came from. Against the wall boxes full of empty rum bottles were piled.

''There she is!'' A large man with a low voice screamed to his friends, pointing at Bri. ''The captain want to see her.'' Said another man Gibbs was he called, captain Jack Sparrow's first mate. He beckoned Bri and guided her through the crowd of interested crew members. Bri became nervous from all those eyes pointed at her. She didn't trust the people aboard this ship, they weren't just merchants, that was for sure.

She moved her hand slowly to the sword on her belt, just to feel more confident. She lost a part of her stress when she felt it was still there. ''I wouldn't do that again. You're really outnumbered, you know?'' Said Gibbs not unfriendly. Bri moved her hand away from her sword. She knew that she won't stand a chance against all those man, it was just nice to know that they hadn't removed her weapons.

''Captain, the girl is her.'' Gibbs and Bri stood just behind the helm, looking at the captain's back. The captain turned around on the ball of his foot, while waving his arms. He looked at Bri, very interested as if he was seeing her for the first time and then motioned her to come to him.

Bri did a few steps forward, but didn't came to close. She could smell the strong smell of rum from a distance and because of that she didn't thought it was necessary to get closer. His appearance made her flabbergasted. The dreadlocks, the things in his hair, like the bone for example, the giant hat, the strange beard, the dark eyes etc.

''Welcome at my ship, darling.'' He said with a soft and gentle voice. ''What's your name?'' The captain slowly walked towards Bri. Bri couldn't really describe his walk, it was just...very...different. ''Bri Mus, yours?'' She answered, while she didn't lost sight of jack for even a single moment.

''I'm captain Jack Sparrow, you may have heard of me.'' He said and it sounded almost hopefully. The name was familiar to Bri, but she didn't really knew why or who he was. ''No, never even a single word.'' She lied. Jack raise his eyebrows. ''Not even a teeny weeny bit?'' He kept his fingers close together to indicate how small he meant it could be. Bri shook her head.

''O, all right then.'' Jack thought for a moment what he wanted to ask. ''How did you get in the water love?'' He asked, now standing really close to Bri. ''I jumped.'' Bri took a cautions step back. Distracted by Jack's rather special appearance and his unique way of speaking. ''You jumped?'' Jack was not convinced. ''That doesn't sound really logical love. Why would you jump?''

Bri decided that it could no harm to tell the truth. ''Pirates, they attacked my ship, I escaped by jumping into the water.'' She explained. Jack leaned forward to her. His lips near Bri's right ear. ''Really.'' He whispered. Bri didn't know what to answer. Jack sparrow stepped back and turned around. Looking over the railing of his beloved ship: the pearl, while muttering: ''Interesting.''

''You're not a pirate then.'' He concluded. ''No..., but you are! Give my necklace back!'' Bri's necklace was gone, and she knew the pirate captain had taken it, while she didn't paid attention. A big smile formed on jack's face. He turned around again and leaned amused against the railing. ''I think I keep it, as a deposit for the fact that I allow you to sail with me.''

''That isn't fair!'' Shouted Bri angry. ''Pirate'' Jack replied shrugging. ''If you are a pirate, why did you take me on you ship anyway.'' Asked Bri curious. She stood close to him and looked him straight in the eyes. ''Love.. Ye may be useful.'' He said slowly. ''That's the reason?'' Outraged Bri stared at the smiling pirate. ''Yes.''

Bri took one last look at the man and then walked down the stairs away from the captain. Something jack didn't saw was the big smile at Bri's face when she walked away. He did however noticed the shiny thing in her hand and the fact that he was no longer in possession of her necklace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Captured **

''Here is your food.'' A small bin was thrown to the ground just before Bri's father's feet. Some of the pulp sloshed out of the bowl and fell at the ground. He quickly picked up the bin and took a small bite. The pulp tasted awful, but Bri's father was starving, he hadn't eaten for more than a day.  
Besides him, his former crew agreed with him and ate the disgusting food too. One of them, his job had been looking out for other ships, was locked up in the same cage as Bri's father. ''Everything al right sir, you look a bit pale.'' Asked one of his crewmembers friendly. ''Yes, everything is totally alright. I'm locked up in a pirate ship and my daughter is probably drowned in the sea. What could possibly be wrong.'' Bri's father screamed, unable to control his anger.  
Nobody said anything. It was really quiet in all the prisons. Bri's father leaned back at the wall of the ship, looking at the bars and dark wooden floor. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine how all the pirates of this damned ship were hanged by the neck until death. Unfortunately brought the salty smell of the captives sweat him back into reality.

''So you to are more like... enemies.'' Captain Jack Sparrow sat at the table with Bri and Thomas, the young pirate. He was constantly moving his compass between his fingers. ''Not really enemies.'' Started Bri. She has begun to like Thomas and so didn't saw him as a enemy at all. ''Let me understand something.'' Jack put his compass aside and leaned forward. ''You captured her father, you killed her friends or at least you was suppose to, you wanted to shoot her, but you aren't enemies.'' He smiled by seeing Bri's reaction.  
''Now time to eat.'' He looked over his shoulder and saw Gibbs standing in the corner. ''Gibbs, were is my rum?'' He asked holding the empty bottle in the air. ''I will get you a new one.'' Gibbs walked out the room, taking the empty bottle with him.  
''So, Thomas, why did you attack her ship?'' Jack made gestures with his arms while talking. ''I..'' Thomas searched for the right words. ''Come on, Tell us, I'm sure Bri is very curious too.'' Jack grabbed an apple form the bowl and threw his legs on the table. ''The captain, needed money and victims.'' Thomas said softly. ''Victims for what?'' Puzzled stared Bri at the boy.  
''There is a stone you know.'' Explained Thomas, not really helpful. ''I'm sure there are a lot of stones, but what is your captain planning to do with my father?'' Asked Bri inpatient. Jack looked from the boy to the girl and back. He was actually enjoying everything. ''It's called the gold shine stone, and the captain intends to let see... turn you father into ... gold.'' Stammered Thomas.  
''What!'' Exclaimed Bri, flabbergasted. ''So it's true, I knew it.'' Jack muttered to himself. ''Stop smiling. This is serious!'' Shouted Bri to Jack, who was still very amused. ''I'm sorry love, it will al gonna be alright.'' He tried to calm down Bri a little. ''How! My father is captured and they will kill him and that is not likely to change. ''Bri stood up and threw the door wide open. She almost bumped into Gibbs, as he just intended to open the door. Tears trickled slowly down he cheek as she thought of her father.

She stood at the stern of the ship, looking at the sea. The water was calm and sloshed gently against the planks of the ship. A hand swept a strand of hair behind her ear. Bri didn't turned around. She didn't liked it when people saw her crying.  
Jack stood beside her and put his arms crossed at the railing. He was silent. His dark eyes focussed on Bri. He felled sorry for her. ''I never thanked you. Jack. For saving my life.'' Said Bri after a while. ''No thanks necessary.'' He grabbed Bri's shoulders gently and turned her towards him. ''Look at me Bri, I'm after the captor of your father, you might be able to save him. I will help you.'' Said Jack sweeping away Bri's tears. Bri did her arms around his waist and hugged him. ''Thank you Jack'' she said again.  
''I was wondering, that was a wonderful trick stealing that necklace back.'' Said Jack slowly emphasising every word. Bri smiled. ''I'm sure you have your tricks as well.'' She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is another chapter, hope you will enjoy reading it. _

**Chapter 5: The last stop before the journey. **

''Listen mate, I need to know if I can trust you and right now, it doesn't seem I can.'' Jack looked at Thomas with a raised eyebrow waiting for his answer. ''You can trust me.'' Thomas said. ''I never betray someone!'' ''Look boy, that's what worries me, because if you really never betray someone you wouldn't be trustworthy, savvy?'' Jack shared his thought.  
The boy shook his head. ''No, I don't get it.'' He mumbled. ''You betray your captain by telling me the truth.'' Jack explained. He gave the boy some time to think and started pacing through the cabin. They were the only one in the cabin. The rest of the crew, including Bri was at the deck working or resting or whatever... They should be working actually.  
''Jack Sparrow...'' Thomas began. ''Captain.'' Jack interrupted him. ''I'm sorry, captain Jack Sparrow I give you my word: You can't sail in the shipwreck river, only with really small boats and we intended to sail at the river in two days.'' Thomas told him with his hand on his chest. ''Mmm, interesting.'' Jack deliberately didn't tell the boy whether he believed him or not, but sent him instead away from his cabin.

''What did the captain wanted to talk to you about?'' Bri asked curious, while she was scrubbing the deck. Thomas looked automatically in the direction of the captain, who turned, staring at his compass, the helm. ''Nothing'' He answered quietly.  
Bri asked no further questions. If Thomas kept something silent for her, she needed to find that out by herself.

It was very late. The sun had set and outside it was totally dark. You could only see the small lights from the black pearl, reflected into the silent water. It was bright, no clouds, but because of a new moon, the sky was lit only by the stars.  
A few crewman were still singing loudly. They sat in a circle. They sang about ladies, pirates and... sometimes it wasn't really clear what they were singing about. It was a bit hard to understand all the words the drunken men sang.

''I saw a lady..'' One man started. ''She stole my gold.'' Completed the others. Bri shook her head trying to stay awake. She was so tiered, but if she went to bed now she would lose her bet with Jack. ''What does it matter, anyway?'' She said after she almost fell from her stool. She stood up and wobbled drowsy to the narrow corridor. She searched with her hand for the heck, but then realised that the door was already opened. With a little push she throw the door wide open and stepped inside.  
It still smells to rum here.'' She complained. She walked... (if you can call it walking, because actually she.. let's call it move. She moved) Through the hall towards the second door. It was a small empty cabin. Jack normally used it for treasure or other valuable stuff, but because he thought it wasn't appropriate to let a young woman sleep with the other crew, Bri was allowed to sleep in this cabin.  
She wanted to open the door, but again she struggled with finding the heck. When she finally found it, she slipped out on a slippery spot on the floor.  
Two strong arms caught her before she could fall to the ground. ''Seems like you drunk way to much rum, darling.'' Whispered a gentle voice in Bri's ears. ''I did not!'' Bri yelled angry. Jack smiled. Bri hated herself for the fact that she just couldn't resist that smile. ''How many?'' Jack asked. ''Just one, to try you know. I'm just tiered.'' Bri explained, and she wasn't lying. It turned out that she wasn't the right person for alcohol.  
''Mmm, you're right that is not much.'' Jack agreed, after he had opened the door. Bri thankfully went inside and moved to the narrow bed, that jack had made for her. She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.  
Jack looked to the young girl, with a weird feeling in his throat, because he didn't know where it came from, he decided that he might had to get some sleep as well.

''This is quite heavy.'' Bri moaned, carrying two stacked crates, full with food and drinks. ''Do I've to take some from you, darling?'' Jack asked teasing. ''No, I'm fine.'' Bri answered quickly. They walked back to the ship. It was late in the afternoon. They had stopped in a small town to buy some food for the journey to shipwreck river. With a groan Bri let the two crates fall on the dock.  
Jack looked very amused at her and started to pass his own crates to Gibbs, who was commanded to bring the crates aboard the black pearl. ''I see you still got a headache, darling?'' Jack concluded, showing his golden teeth by smiling.  
''Yes I have.'' Bri nodded. It was awful she would never touch that stuff again.. never ever again. ''O I'm sorry darling.'' Apologized jack, but that did not seem very sincere as he couldn't hide his laugh. ''Captain, do you want to leave now, or stay the night here and leave tomorrow?'' Gibbs wondered. Jack thought for a moment before answering: ''I think we stay here, make sure the crew gets some rest, I want to leave early in the morning.''  
''But my father... he..'' Bri stuttered, realizing that that was the reason was why she was actually here. ''Captain Perikel doesn't know we're following him, he won't be in rush and besides it's better when we are good prepared for what's coming, it's still a long journey you know.'' Jack assured Bri. ''Fine.'' She mummered, still not happy with Jack's response.  
''Eh, captain I wanna talk about that.'' Gibbs became a bit nervous looking at his mate. ''Tell up.'' Jack rose one eyebrow waiting for Gibbs question. ''Ehh.. I thought that Bri would stay here, you know. Bad luck to take a woman aboard, especially on a dangerous trip like this.'' He hesitated. ''What! That's ridiculous!'' Bri yelled at the captain's first mate. ''Calm down, darling.'' Jack said, before he began to speak to Gibbs. ''I promised her that she could sail with us.''  
After finishing his sentence he walked towards the town itself. ''Tell the crew, they've got a evening for themselves!''  
A bit amazed Gibbs obeyed and climbed aboard the pearl to tell the pirates the news. Bri was standing all alone at the dock, when she decided in a impulse that she wanted to follow jack and ran after him.

''Thank you.'' Jack pressed his hands together and made a little bow. He just intend to follow the man before him, when he heard Bri's distinctive voice. ''Jack! Wait! Jack!'' He turned around biting the inside of his cheek. ''Uhmm..'' He stopped talking at the sight of her expectant eyes. ''Be quiet and stay with me.'' He whispered.  
Surprised by his words, Bri followed him through a unobstructed trapdoor. The door closed behind her. Bri blinked a few times with her eyes to get used to the dim light. Every three yards hung a small oil lamp with dirty glass. Bri pressed her hands against the wall so she wouldn't fall. Slowly she began to walk down.  
The stairs were ragged and full with bumps. ''Jack.'' Bri whispered as quiet as possible. ''Yes, darling.'' Jack answered. ''Nothing, just wanted to know you were still there.'' Bri said honestly. Normally she wouldn't let someone notice that she was frightened, but she trusted Jack (wich is ectually rather ironic, since he wasn't the most reliable person as a pirate.) Jack smiled gentle.  
He stopped walking and waited for Bri to catch up. ''Don't worry, darling. I'm really close.'' He whispered in her ear, while he did his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly Bri was quite pleased with the darkness of the room, otherwise Jack had immediately noticed her ruddy cheeks. But still she was afraid that the pirate captain could hear her pounding heart, now he was standing so close to her. She felt Jack's warm breath in her neck and for one moment she didn't even paid attention to the smell of rum from his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The pirates chamber**

''Where are we going?'' Bri had been silent for quite a long time, but this stairs seemed to have no end. ''Just be patient, darling.'' Jack mumbled. ''WHE'RE ALMOST THERE!'' A voice sounded. ''You see.'' Jack let go of me and quickly put a few steps ahead of me.

''Uhm, I was wondering if you could introduce me as Mr. Smith..'' Asked Jack, while softly touching our huge guide. ''Everybody knows you, Jack Sparrow.'' The man answered rough. ''It's still captain Jack Sparrow.'' Jack improved the man. ''Funny though, I thought ye were here to ask for a ship and a crew, but there hasn't been a mutiny yet?'' Asked the man patronizing to Jack.

''No mutiny.'' Jack confirmed. So far Bri had gone unnoticed, but that changed when the big man opened the door and they stepped in a large basement. In the middle of the chamber there was a big table with some chairs around it. In the middle of the table lay a thick book.

The chamber was filled with dust and it smelled musty. Bri had a hard time breathing properly. Six man sat around the table, they all turned their head exactly at the same time. ''Jack Sparrow, it's been too long.'' One of them said full with sarcasm. ''Captain.'' Added Jack desperate.

''Come in.'' The man who spook, deliberately ignored Jack's command. Jack and Bri stepped inside. Their guide closed the door behind them and moved towards the corner of the chamber. ''The last time you were here you borrowed a lot of money, I suppose you want to bring it back now.'' Said someone else, while walking towards Jack. Jack leaned back avoiding the eyes of the man.

''I want to.. But.'' Started Jack to talk himself out of this mess. The pirate, because Bri was very sure this man (in fact all of this men) was a pirate too, didn't let Jack finish his sentence. He hit jack heavily in his stomach. Jack bent double by the unexpected slap and breathed painfully. Bri let out a cry of terror. Quickly she did her hand over her mouth, but everyone had already heard her and looked curious in her direction.

''Who is this lovely lady Jack?'' One of the pirates asked. ''This is the cousin of my nephew's friend.'' Jack lied. Bri tried to hide her surprise by that ridiculous answer. ''Al right then, Mr. Sparrow when do we get our money?'' The pirate went on. Jack walked smiling to the table. ''I will tell you. Me and me crew are on our way to shipwreck river, to find the gold shine stone..'' Jack told the man, while walked around the table. ''Don't be a fool, you will never make it.'' Shouted One of the pirates, probably the youngest.

''Let him finish.'' Ordered the pirate captain (or at least Bri assumed he was the pirates captain). ''Thank you.'' Jack pressed his hand together again and explained his plan further. ''I will take the stone and come back, to give it to you, then my dept is settled.'' The pirate captain laughed scornfully. ''Jack you can't really think we believe you. Why would you hand over the stone to us, without using it first.''

Jack raised his hand. ''I never said I wouldn't use it first. I will use it and then I will give it to you. Savvy?'' The pirate captain still wasn't convinced. ''Why are you here anyway?'' He asked suspicious. ''Now see. I need that book.'' Jack pointed at the old-looking, dusty, huge and without doubt very heavy book.

Immediately all the pirates started to scream and arguing with each other. ''SILENCE!'' Commanded the captain and everyone closed their mouth. ''You can't get the book, you know that and because I still don't believe you, I shall say you or your little friend will pay your debt right here right now.'' The others nodded to show their agreement.

Bri swallowed. This wasn't part of the plan. The pirates came out of their chairs and waited for Jack's choice. ''Take me, let her go.'' Said Jack finally. The pirates grinned. ''You've become less selfish, Jack.'' Said one of the pirates, while he pulled his sword out of his sheath. ''I've never been selfish.'' Answered Jack not offended at all. Bri looked paralyzed at her friend, without knowing what to do.

''The book.'' Bri read from Jack's lips and then Jack gave her a small wink. Bri hoped she had understood Jack properly and ran towards table. She climbed on it and grasped the book. The thing was so heavy that she almost let it fall on the table again.

The pirates turned around and saw her standing on top of the table with the book in her hands. At the moment Bri saw their eyes she knew what to do. She pulled a small dagger from her belt and held it just above the book. ''Put that down.'' Said the pirate captain firmly. ''Let Captain Sparrow go.'' Ordered Bri unable to stop shaking. ''You won't do it.'' Said one of the pirates more to convince himself. ''I will, I've got nothing with this book so if you let Jack and me go, then I promise I won't take this book with me.'' Spoke Bri.

''Listen to her!'' The captain didn't want to take any risk with his beloved book. Too bad he will not get it back. Thought Bri for a moment. She stepped off the table, still holding the dagger. Slowly she started to move backwards towards the door, Jack followed.

''So pirates, you will always remember this as the day that you almost killed captain Jack Sparrow.'' Jack sparrow said waving his hands. ''Now!'' He yelled thereafter. Bri Throw the book towards her captain and pushed the door open.

For a moment the former owners of the book didn't know what was happening. That moment, unfortunately, wasn't very long and quickly they started chasing after the two thieves. Bri could hear shots, she felt how a bullet whizzed past her. Panicking, she began to run faster, leaving Jack far behind.

She opened the trapdoor and gratefully breathed in the fresh air. She climbed into the street, leaving the trapdoor opened so Jack wouldn't have to open it again. She then hide behind a large carriage, waiting for Jack.

Nervously she stared at the trapdoor. What if they had caught Jack? She almost wanted to go back, when Jack finally stuck his head through the doorway. (If you can say doorway when you're talking about a trapdoor.) Jack walked without hurrying calmly towards Bri. Bri ran to him and flew him around the neck. ''I was so worried that they might had caught you.'' She said hugging him. Jack, who had not expected a response like this, put staggered a step back, in order to maintain balance.

''You should have more faith in me, love.'' Jack said smiling. ''What happened to darling?'' Asked Bri surprised, while letting Jack loose. ''Nothing, did you like that more?'' Asked Jack, with an even bigger smile. Bri thought for a moment. ''Yeah, I think so.'' She nodded.

''Al right then darling, you helped me very well, we've got the book.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The river **

The following morning, Bri woke up very early. She moved out of her bed, listening to the sounds from the deck. When she had dressed herself with the proper clothes and had done her hair, she opened the door and walked straight to the deck.

She could just see the little town becoming smaller and smaller, while they sailed away. ''Bri, can you help me.'' Bri turned around and saw Thomas hanging on a thick rope. ''Sure.'' Bri moved towards him and grabbed the rope. ''What do we've to do with it?'' She asked. ''It must be attached to the railing of the ship for ruggedness.'' Thomas answered, while pulling the rope back. Bri stretched her muscles and pulled with all her weight, but it did not seem to matter.

''You need some help, darling?'' Without Bri had noticed, Jack was standing next to her and had already watched her for a while, very amused. ''Yes!'' Said Thomas, before Bri could deny that they needed help.

Bri gave him an angry look, but didn't protest. Grinning Jack grabbed the rope too and leaned back. With the three of them, they managed to tension the rope and attached it to the edge. Panting Bri let the rope go. She wanted to say something to Jack, but he was gone already.

Surprised she closed her mouth again, but then started a conversation with Thomas.

''Stop the ship!'' Jack commanded. ''Haul down the sails.'' Every single man on deck knew what they had to do. Bri remembered that her father used to say: ''there is almost nothing that takes more work than abruptly trying to stop a large ship.'' It turned out to be true.

But Bri had never done something like this herself, so she stood there watching the crew doing their job. Even Thomas didn't hesitated to help. Right now he was climbing into the robes helping with the sails. He had bound most of his blond hairs in a tail, but some shorter strands of hair had came out of it and were now hanging loose down his face.

Thomas had taken off his shirt and had tied it around his waist, revealing his bare torso. Unlike most pirates, he had no scar or tattoo, even no scratch. ''He's a nice kid, I see you have a little crush on him.'' A voice besides her said. Bri looked surprised to her side. There was no emotion to be heard in jack's words and no feeling to see at his face. He didn't even looked at her, he just stared ahead, looking in direction Bri did, without expressing any feelings at all. Only a ripple of seriousness above his eyes.

''Were are you talking about!'' Bri stammered. Jack managed to let a fiant smile appear on his face (not the unique smile Bri liked so much, more like a grimace.) and whispered softly: ''Don't lie, it's obvious, darling and who would blame you.'' Jack walked back towards the helm, leaving behind a flabbergasted Bri, who failed saying something sensible.

''Gens, do you see that river.'' Jack pointed at ragging foaming water, that fast streaming disappeared behind the mountains of the island. They had lifted the pearl on the Beach and had secured her with large ropes. In the middle of the beach, you could see the funnel-shaped mouth of the Shipwreck river.

''Aye.'' The crew answered. ''We can't sail it with the pearl, that's why part of us stays here to guard the ship, while the others will find the stone and bring it to the ship.'' Jack revealed his plan. Bri discovered some doubt at some of the faces of the crew. She stepped forward. ''In what are we going to sail the river?'' She asked.

Jack turned his head and tried to smile. ''In longboats darling.'' He explained. ''There is no chance that a longboat is strong enough.'' A large member of the crew said. Some others nodded and started whispering to each other. Jack watched his crew and waited for a moment, before he screamed: ''Silent! The story tells that at the island four indestructible ships are hidden, which can only be found by those who have the map.''

Gibbs stepped forward. ''Do we have the map?'' He asked. Jack did a step towards his first mate. ''Of course we've, it's in the book.'' Jack told them. ''So, where are the ships?'' Thomas asked. ''Ah, I don't know.'' Jack shook his head mournfully. ''But you said...'' Thomas said without understanding what was going on. ''I have the map, but I can't read it.'' Jack explained and with those words he turned around and vanished into his cabin.

''Do you want to sail at that river?'' A pirate, named Harrie, asked the other crewmembers of the pearl. Most of them shook their head. ''No, I think we will die immediately.'' Said another, Bri had forgotten his name. ''I don't think those boats exist.'' Harrie spoke again.

Cutch, a young pirate with a big accent, agreed right away. He bent forward and dropped his voice. The other ten pirates leaned forward as well and listened quietly to what Cutch had to say. ''I think the captain has gone mad. This isn't the first time he's acting weird and the last time he was like this, there happened a lot bad things. I'm just saying.''

''You're not telling me you want to start a mutiny, are you?'' Bri said angry and with disgust. Cutch turned startled around. ''I didn't know you were there, lass.'' He said trying to hide his fear. ''You didn't answer my question either.'' Said Bri and she did menacing a step forward.

''I wasn't'' Mumbled Cutch. ''I just told them what I thought about the situation. You know men among themselves.'' He started to feel more confident, Bri was actually just a little girl, yeah she had good connections with the captain , but was she really a threat. ''You weren't supposed to be here.'' Cutch finished.

''Too bad you leaved the door opened then.'' Bri looked once more at the companionship, before walking out of the room. Although she had only heard Cutch opinion, she was still afraid that the others might have said worse thing too.

Gibbs saw her walking up the stairs towards the captain's cabin and asked her to stop. ''What's the matter, it seems like you've seen the devil in person, you're really pale.'' Asked Gibbs concerned. Bri knew Gibbs was a good man, still she weren't friends. Maybe because of the lack of faith he had in woman, could be it.

''Was just thinking nothing more.'' Bri answered, avoiding Gibbs eyes. ''I gotta go.'' She said eventually, after waiting for another reaction from Gibbs, that didn't came.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Not just a little drunk anymore**

''Jack, you need to listen to me.'' Bri threw the door of jack's cabin open. The almost stifling rum smell was so bad, that bri felt like she had to throw up. At Jack's table she noticed four empty rum bottles.

Jack didn't move, but continued to stare to the book at his desk. ''Jack, please.'' Bri closed the door behind her and walked slowly towards Jack. She tried her hardest to ignore the smell of rum. ''Yes darling. How are you'' Jack spluttered. ''I'm fine.'' Bri answered surprised.

''Why're ye here, darrrllling.'' Bri had never seen the captain so drunk before. She swallowed. ''I am concerned about you Jack, you haven't been outside for the whole day and you drink even more than normal. Maybe..'' Bri tried to reach for the rum bottle on the table.

Upset by her action, jack hit her arm and grabbed the bottle, before Bri could do that. ''Ouch!'' Shouted Bri furious, while pulling her arm back. Jack's eyes widened a bit as he realised what he had done. ''I'm sorry.'' He jumped out his chair, but he immediately lost his balance and stumbled over his own legs.

''Jack, you need to rest!'' Said Bri firmly. She had a hard job, trying to be bossy. She had so much compassion for this man. ''It doesn't work luv, I tried, but every time I look to the characters and the sentences, they start to move.'' Jack told her. ''Are you sure that isn't the rum?'' Bri asked, while helping the captain on his feet again.

''I'm sure, darling.'' Jack tried to reach for the rum bottle again, but Bri grabbed his arms. ''Jack why are you doing this to yourself?'' She asked and she couldn't help sounding desperate. ''I promised to help you, we need to be there before captain Perikel.'' Jack yelled way too loud.

Bri was overwhelmed by the smell of rum from his mouth, it was almost if she had drunken some of the stuff by herself. ''I appreciate what you are doing Jack. I really do. But this isn't the way, you're harming yourself and I... I care about you. Please start tomorrow again.'' Bri stammered hiding her tears.

''Fine.. Darrlling.'' Jack answered finally. Bri gave Jack a tiny kiss on his cheek. ''Thank you Jack.'' She escorted him to his bed and watched him fell asleep. Even when Jack was already dreaming, she still sat there, looking at him.

She thought about what he had said. Was it true? Did he really do this just because she wanted to find her dad? Did he care about her? She felt guilty, after all she had never done anything for him. She kept asking him things and favours without doing anything in exchange.

She moved her hand towards her necklace and let the thing glide between her fingers. Then she took it off. She looked at the small golden heart, where her name had been scratched. After sitting silent on her stool for a moment, she put the necklace into Jack's hand and clasped his fingers around it.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry it took me so long. I've had a slightly hectic week. (many tests at school). So I wasn't able to write a lot, but here it is: c__hapter 9. Hope you will enjoy it. _

* * *

**Chapter 9: The long boats**

''What's this darling?'' Jack held up the necklace and looked at Bri with one raising eyebrow. ''A deposit.'' Bri said smiling. She ran to the book, leaving behind a rather puzzled Jack Sparrow. ''Darling, can you tell me what happened yesterday?'' Jack followed her with a much slower pace.

Bri smiled. ''Why? can't Jack remember it anymore?'' Jack rubbed his head, hoping the headache would leave. ''Not a thing.'' He answered. ''Not much happened, only.. you told me you would never drink rum again.'' Bri leaned against the table and looked enjoyed at Jack's face. ''You're lying, I would never say that.'' Jack was even more mixed-up then when he just woke up. ''You're right. I'm sorry.'' Bri wasn't sorry at all. In fact she had a big cheesy grin at her face.

''Why are you so happy, luv... darling.'' Jack lost a bit of his charming manner of speaking, because he felt really sick. ''I've been able to read the book, I know where the boats are.'' Bri answered. Jack forgot about his headache and started smiling as well. ''Finally.'' He said with a sigh.

An hour and a half later they left with a group of five, including Jack, Bri, Flint, Chan and another bloke that always seems to be somewhere else with his thoughts. ''Gibbs, you're in charge while I'm gone.'' Jack told his mate, who wasn't surprised by this. It was more than logical that he, as the first mate, would have the command when the captain wasn't around.

Jack jumped of the pearl and landed softly on the beach. The light sand flew up when he hit the ground. ''Come on, we don't have all day!'' Jack ordered to his man, gesturing with his hand.

Bri took the lead and was the first to arrive by the forest.

In the beginning the trees weren't that high, but as they walked further into the woods. The trees started to grow (figuratively). ''Where are we going, darling?'' Jack asked, softly placing his hand at Bri's shoulder.

Bri smiled. ''To the boats of course.'' She answered. ''I mean, where are the boats?'' Jack explained, although he knew Bri had understand his question very well. ''I'm not gonna tell ye, darling.'' Bri tried to imitate Jack's way of talking.

''Why not?'' Jack looked surprised at Bri. ''Because, then you will take the lead again. I like having the lead and as long as you don't know where we're going, you need to follow me.'' Bri whispered in the captain's ears.

A little annoyed Jack followed Bri through the woods. ''How was ye able to read it?'' Jack asked curious. ''I just opened the book and the book showed me the map, I think that the book decide whether you can read it or not.'' Bri told him.

''Could that be it...'' Jack mumbled softly to himself.

''We are almost there!'' Bri pointed at the two ropes before them. ''We only have to cross this.'' She said. The pirates took a step closer. It was a big canyon. They were standing at one side on a mountain and at the other side there was a mountain too, but that one had the boats.

''You're kidding, right. I'm not gonna cross that.'' Flint said, with a pale face. Bri must admit that she didn't feel like it either. There wasn't even a bridge or something, just two ropes to cross a really deep canyon. ''Can't we go through the valley?'' Flint asked hopefully.

Bri shook her head. ''No, that will take days and besides that it's even more dangerous. If we want to that, we better go back to the ship and walk instead of sail to the stone and captain Perikel.'' She explained.

''Who is first. I think we need three or four boats so.. what about you darling?'' Jack looked at Bri and he started to smile by seeing her pale face. Bri turned her head away and looked to the canyon. She swallowed and tried to think about something else then her fear of heights.

''Darling?'' Jack asked impatiently. Bri walked slowly towards the edge and grabbed one of the ropes. She leaned forward and squinted her eyes by the sight of the deep valley. ''I don't think I can do it Jack.'' She whispered paralyzed by fear.

Jack grabbed her shoulders tight and helped her up. ''Than you must not do it, darling.'' He said with a kind smile and Bri looked just a little bit too long in het gentle eyes. ''I'm going first, who follows me?'' Jack asked. None of the other pirates answered, Flint even did a step back. ''You mate, I'm sure you will go.'' Jack said to Chan.

You could see that he struggled for a moment with the idea of crossing that canyon, but after a minute he nodded. Chan was a very loyal men and he always tried to do what the captain wanted him to do. He was a born follower. ''And you mate'' Jack ignored Flint, but asked instead the other pirate if he wanted to join. This one nodded immediately. Bri doubted whether he had listened to the conversation.

Jack went first. He grabbed the ropes tight and lowered himself, thereafter he clenched his legs around the rope and began to move. The other two followed him. ''Careful, Jack.'' Bri whispered very quietly, so no one would hear it. Concerned and a bit ashamed she watched him reach the other side.

It didn't took long to find the boats. Jack lifted one and walked back to the edge again. He was just thinking how to take the boat back again, when he find out that the boat had two grooves in the underside. He placed the boat at the ropes and it fitted perfectly. He also discovered that the ropes went down and that it was possible to slide in the boat to the other side.

''Pay attention mates, cause I will teach you some great stuff now.'' Jack yelled. It wasn't clear if he was only speaking to the two other pirates that need to take the boats with them or to everybody including the two waiting. ''And you darling, of course.'' Jack apologized and now Bri knew he was talking to everyone.

Jack stepped carefully with his right food in the boat. The thing immediately started to stagger. Jack almost lost his balance, but he managed to jump in the boat just in time. Bri held her breath, terrified, while muttering a quick prayer. Jack screamed and waved his arms trying to hold balance, while the boat glided quickly down over the rope and stopped just before the edge of the mountain.

Bri helped Jack out the boat and pulled him on the ground. ''I was afraid that you would fall.'' She said honest, too happy to care about his reaction. ''You need to have more faith in me, darling.'' He repeated the sentence he had told her earlier, after they had stolen the book. ''I know.'' Bri agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

_I know this chapter took me a while and I'm sorry. Still got testweek going on. (Lots of test at school, means lots of work to do) But I managed to make some time and here is chapter 10. Hope you will enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated, and if you have question just ask. _

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sword lessons **

''So tomorrow, you will leave?'' Asked Thomas. Bri thought that the question was a bit nonsense, since Thomas had been there himself, but she still nodded. ''Yes. Why aren't you going?'' She asked. She was quite curious. Thomas had never said it out loud, but it had looked like he really wanted to come as well.

''I don't think the captain trust me.'' He answered with a low voice. Bri raised her eyebrow. ''Why wouldn't he trust you.'' She asked surprise. ''Because I was a member of Captain Perikel's crew.'' Thomas said. ''He is probably afraid that I will turn against him, when I see captain Perikel again.'' He explained further. ''Would you?'' Bri looked Thomas straight in the eyes. She did that a lot and most people didn't mind, but Thomas always became nervous when she did.

''I don't think so, but... I'm not sure. You know, if I need to that... to protect my family...'' Thomas stumbled a bit over his words. ''What does your family has anything to do with this?'' Bri became very curious now and she moved a bit closer towards Thomas, expecting that he would tell a great story. Or maybe great isn't the right word, a exciting story.

''Approximately a year ago a group of men came by our house. They came for my father, who had huge depts. My father had been a pirate for five years, serving captain Perikel, but after he had met my mom, he quit. He became a blacksmith and started a new life in a small town. I was born two years later. My father used to teach me sword fighting because I was very interested in that.'' Thomas stopped talking for a moment and looked back over his shoulder at the deck. Jack and Gibbs were whispering together at the other side of the boat.

''What happened at that day.'' Bri encouraged Thomas to finish his story. ''The men, were pirates. One of them was Perikel, they told my father that as he didn't pay now, they would kill him. My father had no money nor a lot other valuable stuff. He begged them to give him more time, but they refused. They had almost killed him, but then they saw me. Captain Perikel asked me how old I was and I answered 25, which was true. He asked me if I could fight and I needed to show them my sword fight skills. He was satisfied and gave my father a choice, or he would die, or perikel would take me as crew member for at least five years...'' Thomas told her, staring at the wooden railing in front of him.

''Your father sold you!'' Bri screamed disgusted. ''No, he didn't. I said he had to do it. Otherwise he would be dead now!'' Thomas said a bit offended. Bri blushed and looked the other way. She mumbled a small apologize. ''You are also risking you're life to save your father.'' Thomas added after a moment of silence. ''I already said I'm sorry.'' Irritated Bri wanted to walk away, but Thomas grabbed her arm.

''Bri wait!'' He said. ''I wanted to ask you if you have ever fight before.'' Bri was a bit surprised. She looked up at the boy and decided to lie (no not lie, to exaggerate the truth.) ''I have.'' She answered. ''Let me ask it differently, can you fight?'' Asked Thomas. The true answer was no. Her father had never give her permission to fight, nor with a sword nor with a gun nor without both. Still she didn't like to admit that she couldn't something as normal as fighting.

Thomas saw her struggle. He had become familiar with Bri's character traits and he decided to adjust his question once more. ''If you want to, I can learn you some extra tricks.'' Bri nodded. ''I would love to.'' She said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: River creatures **

Bri was very nervous, almost hysterical. She tried to stand still, but with every beat of her heart she jumped a little. She didn't know why. Probably a combination of excitement, fear and the fact that Jack had insisted that they would sail together.

''We go with four boats. In every boat three man, except for mine. Lets go!'' Jack muttered to himself. He was of course the first one who climbed of the ship, followed by the men with the boats. Bri sank down herself along the rope, but she wasn't very good at it and felt at the ground.

Swearing she scrambled on her feet again, hoping Jack had not seen her fall. ''You made a nice landing, darling.'' She heard a familiar voice and her hope was gone. Bri opened her mouth but her words got stuck in her throat at the sight of Jack's the charming smile.

Staggering he walked over to her, as if he thought they were still on the rocking deck of a ship or as if he were drunk again, probably a combination of both. ''Do you feel like it, luv'' He did a step closer and lowed his voice. ''a trip with the two of us.'' He whispered. Bri stuttered, she had no idea what to answer. Jack smiled and walked to the river.

...

They rowed already for an hour of two and it wasn't a romantic trip yet. Bri's arms hurt and she almost wished that there was another bloke besides Jack who could take over her hard work. The other three boats were just behind them and not much happened so far. ''I'm not sure if this is faster than walking.'' Bri complained.

She had been learning al the warnings and the map of the book for hours and after a while she had allowed Jack to take a look as well. She was really annoyed when it turned out that now Jack found the boats he had enough with his compass. _''So you can't find some stupid boats with that thing, but you can find the stone, the magical stone that can turn everything into gold?'' She had asked furious. Al the learning seemed to be a waste of time. ''I didn't make the rules. and it's not me fault that ye did not want to share yer knowledge with me, luv.'' He had said _

Jack looked up from his compass. ''Patience, darling.'' He said and he seemed to enjoy her pain. Angry Bri pushed the oars in his hands. ''It's your turn, I'll look at the compass.'' Jack handed over the compass and started rowing instead of her. Bri looked the compass and hated to see how the thing kept spinning for quite a while and when it finally stopped it constantly pointed at Jack. ''I want to save my father!'' Bri whispered to the compass, but that didn't help. Luckily the river went straight from there and Bri didn't need the compass.

...

The river began to flow down steeper. Jack gave his arms some rest, while they were making more speed. ''Why do you want that stone so much?'' Bri tried to break the silence. ''I want to turn everyone into gold.'' Jack lied with a laugh around his lips. ''I don't think you can do that. You're good man you know?'' Bri told him. ''You're not the first one who said that and I suppose you're not the last one either, but you aren't right, luv.'' He answered.

''You always say to me that I need to have more faith in you, so I have, I trust you.'' Bri wasn't lying and it felt nice to share her thought with Jack. ''Do you know who made the stone and how you use it. Is there a way to destroy it, how fast can it turns things into gold.'' Bri felt a strange and really big curiosity towards the stone. ''I don't know much about it.'' Jack avoided her question. ''Come on, who made it?'' Bri asked. ''There are rumours that it's made by a captain accidently, to bound his untrustworthy first mate to a life of responsibility and that you can only destroy it if you have the right to do so and that when you destroy it that's only temporary.'' Jack told mysteriously.

''What does that mean?'' Bri lost her patience, it was almost if Jack made his answers deliberately unclear. ''I don't know, darling. Besides you shouldn't believe those rumours. Most of the time it's nonsense, savvy.'' Said Jack smiling. Bri wanted to ask more, but didn't. It was useless to start a conversation with this man.

''Why so curious? Ye're not going after the stone yourself, do ye? Luv?'' This time it was Jack who asked a question. ''No, I'm not.'' Bri answered very fast, while looking the other way.

While the captain and the girl were talking the river became rougher and faster. The water splashed with an incredible seepd against the rocks on the side of the river. Behind the rocksyou could see the foaming water. The four boats were pressed by the force of the stream closer and closer to the rocky shore.

''Jack give me a oar.'' Bri yelled above the noise of the rushing water. Jack gave her one oar and started to row on the left side of the boat. Bri did the seam. They both used all their force to avoid a crash. Behind them the other pirates struggled as well. Jack, who couldn't see what happened behind him , heard the unmistakable sound of a loud bang.

''What happened?'' He screamed, genuine concerned about his men. Not concerned enough to stop rowing or take a look. ''One of the boats got smashed against a rock.'' Bri yelled back. ''Do you think we should help them?'' She asked. ''Of course not, that's way to dangerous.'' Jack answered. ''But don't you wanna save them, don't you care about them!'' Bri asked surprised and disapointed. ''I'm sorry luv, I told you I'm a bad person. I do care about them, I just care more about myself.'' ''That so selfish!'' Bri was flabbergasted, she had never thought the captain could be like this. ''Pirate.'' Was the only thing Jack answered, right at the moment that they felt down a bit and a big splash of water was thrown in Bri's face. She coughed the water out and when she looked up, she could just see that the other two boats had found a mooring place. A large notch with a small beach.

''The others found a mooring place!'' Bri informed Jack, hiding her disgust for his actions. Surprised Jack looked over his shoulder. ''We need to find one as well.'' Bri couldn't hear what Jack said, but she could guess. Unfortunately for her and the captain, both soaking wet, tiered and hopeless trying to avoid every rock, there weren't lots of opportunities left.

The river started meandering even more and the corners became sharper and sharper. ''Watch out.'' Jack leaped forward and pushed Bri back, just in time. A strange creature jumped over them and plunged back into the wild water. But because of the unexpected action Bri had let loose her oar and it didn't take long before the thing was swallowed by the river.

''What was that?'' She whispered frightened. Although she knew it wouldn't help, her eyes were wet and it was only a matter of time before she would start crying. Jack, still laying on her, tried to get up, but the shaking both made that impossible. Every time he moved his body up, he almost felt out of the boat. ''Stay.'' Bri grabbed Jack arm and pulled him back. Jack smiled. ''Want to keep me close, darling?'' He asked articulating every word. ''No!'' Bri didn't get used to Jack's strange way of... doing things and she was still angry with him, she just didn't want to see him drawning.

Two creatures and this time Bri had more time to look at them, jumped out the water and grabbed Jack. The creatures had a very black/grey colour, with a weird green glow. At their heads they had thin white/green hairs. Their body form was almost the same as a human's, but these creatures had fins between their toes and fingers. Bri also saw the gills on their necks and the sharp teeth in their mouths.

She screamed when the creatures pulled the poor pirate captain with them. ''Jack.'' She tried to grab his arm and pull him back, but that was useless. ''Sa..ve y..e..rs.e'' Jack choked in the water and wasn't able to speak anymore. The fast streaming water made the distance almost immediately to big. Bri watched, for a moment totally paralyzed, how the creatures tried to take him with them.

She kicked her boots off and she let her brown coat sliding from her shoulders. Until she only wore a light pair of trousers and a white blouse. She ducked in the water. The stream was so strong and if she wanted to find Jack she had to swim against it. This idea became more and more stupid. She would drown, just as Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Problems**

Bri was the first to open her eyes. She lay on a wet floor, with her head leaning on a heap of moss. She came up carefully. Her muscles and limbs protested. She was in a small chamber. The walls were moist and full with small plants and animals. She could see more then hundred little spiders climbing at the wall. In the corner, she saw a rather remarkable-looking pirate lie.

''Jack!'' She wanted to run towards him, but because of irons around her ankle that wasn't possible. Slowly Jack turned around. He coughed some water and then looked smiling at Bri. ''Darling, came here to join me?'' He asked, while looking around for his favourite liquor.

''Are you okay?'' Bri wasn't convinced. She didn't know how long she had been under water, but she had seen Jack vanish under the water and she had never seen him come up. ''I'm fine.'' Jack leaned depressed against the wall. His body begged him for some rum and he couldn't give it.

''That took a long while.'' A long creature had silently came in, while they were talking to each other. ''Where are we?'' Bri asked immediately. ''You're under the river.'' The creature answered. He looked just like the ones that had taken Jack, but Bri discovered more humanity in this one. ''Why?'' She asked. ''I'm the protector of the stone. I make sure that no pirate can cross this river to steal it.'' He answered. Bri had expect to hear some pride or at least an emotion, but the creature spoke without any feeling.

''I'm not a pirate.'' Bri said. ''We didn't want to take you, but you jumped after him and he is. It doesn't happen a lot, but I had no choice, I needed to take you as well. Maybe I was wrong and you was a pirate or otherwise I needed to this, if I didn't want you to committe suicide.'' Bri had no answer to that. ''So we're not dead?'' Jack asked just to be sure. ''You're not, not yet.'' That answer make Bri even more afraid and she wished that they would have chosen the land instead of the river.

''I'm not that interested in the stone any more, can you let us go now?'' Jack tried hopefully. The creature started to laugh in a very creepy way. ''No I can't, Jack Sparrow.'' He answered. Bri shocked, how did he know Jack's name, did he know hers as well. ''It's captain Jack Sparrow.'' Jack didn't seemed to bother with the fact that this creature knew his name, only with the fact that this creature said it wrong.

''I'm confused. Normally I can feel if someone got the intension to steal the stone or not, but with you it's unclear. You're very interested in the stone, too interested, but I don't know why. Can't see if you want it.'' The creature ignored Jack and started to speak towards Bri. ''I told you luv, it's not clear if you want the stone or not. I had the same problem mate.'' Jack told the creature, who only looked at Jack with disgust. ''Bloody pirates, they are always the same.'' He whispered. ''Jack is not like any other pirate.'' Bri said quickly.

The creature started smiling. ''That makes at least clear why you jumped. You're in love with him.'' Bri turned her head away, not wanting to answer. ''I need some time to think what I will do with you guys, but don't expect too much. Especially you, pirate, you've got no chance surviving this trip.'' The creature turned around and walked towards the door.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. He probably needed to wait for a very long time, before he finally would get his rum.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A really useful origin **

The chamber was filled with river creatures, who called themselves protectors. In total there were ten of them, they all wore long, black ropes especially for this occasion. Jack was bound to the wall. He sat on his knees. His head was with a thick rope attached to the wall behind him. That made it impossible for him to flee or look down.

One of the protectors gave his leader a strange-looking gun. Bri closed her eyes unable to watch. They still didn't know what to do with her, but the leader refused to wait any longer. He wanted to kill Jack now. Jack was a pirate, and it was his duty to kill pirates.

''Please, don't.'' Bri begged him. He didn't listen. Slowly he moved the gun towards his shoulder. Bri started to panic. ''Stop!'' she screamed loud this time, but again the leader ignored her. Jack gave Bri a small smile and said with twinkling eyes. ''I like you, darling.''

The leader became inpatient. He moved his hand to the gun and pulled back the trigger. Bri heard a loud bang. A bullet flow through the air and made a big hole in the wall, just next to Jack's head. Even Jack shrank in for a short moment. Bri saw something in his eyes she had never seen there before, she saw fear. Jack didn't want to die, even so he straight positive. Something she admired deeply.

The leader saw the fear as well and laughed. He enjoyed Jack's anxiety. ''Even the strongest pirates can't beat me.'' Jack raised his eyebrow. ''I never said I'm the strongest, mate.'' He waited a short moment and went on. ''I may be the smartest... the best.'' The leader interrupted. ''And soon you're dead, because here you can't use your creativity, I won't give you a chance to escape.'' Bri stood up, she was immediately grabbed by two protectors, but that didn't stopped her from talking. ''There has to be a way.'' Jack saw this as an opportunity. ''Yeah, a nice arrangement.'' He suggested.

''No there isn't ...'' The leader gestured that Bri had to tell her name so he could fill the gap. ''Bri Mus.'' She answered, she always used her whole name in front of strangers. The protectors stared at each other, clearly surprised. ''The rumours.'' One of them said to his leader. ''I know the rumours.'' The leader answered angry. ''What's the name of your mother.'' The leader did a step forward. ''I will tell you if you let us go.'' Bri tried. The leader laughed at her. ''You will tell me or I kill your lover right away.'' ''My mother's name is Bekki Daylight.'' Bri answered in all fairness.

''Loose him.'' The leader turned around and started to give his men orders. Jack pressed his hands together and made a small node. ''Thank you.'' He said smiling, before he stood up and walked to Bri. She didn't want to complain, but because she was so curious Bri needed to ask what was going on. ''Why are you doing this?'' She asked, hoping it didn't sound ungrateful. ''Because you want to keep him a life. Seventy years ago I made a deal with your grandfather. I would guard the stone, after he had made it, and when I met his family I needed to do whatever they asked me.'' The leader told her.

Bri kept her mouth shut, but she had a lot questions. Firstly, that didn't seem like a very fair deal, not a deal someone would make voluntarily. Secondly, how had her grandfather made the gold shine stone and why didn't she know that. The first time she heard about the stone was with Jack. Although Bri was puzzled right now, she was very happy as well. Jack and she would survive this together, you can call it luck, but Bri made the right choice to follow him into the river.

* * *

I'm sorry if this was a short chapter. It will take some time before I post another. I go on vacation and I can't upload then. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it will take long before I can post the next.


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm finally back from vacation and it was a lot of fun. But I wasn't able to upload anything. I hope I can make that up with this new chapter. I'm really sorry you needed to wait for so long time, but during my trip I had no PC and most of the time no internet. Tomorrow, I think, I can upload chapter 15 it's almost done, but otherwise I will upload it the day after tomorrow. Anyway, have fun with reading this chapter and feel free to give your opinion. _

* * *

**Chapter 14: Find the cave**

Bri sat in a large circular room, with walls made of white marble. In the middle of the camber a high pillar raise from the ground and stabilized the roof. If you listened really carefully, you could hear the water streaming above the chamber.

They all sat around the table with beautiful golden tableware. The food was delicious, but Bri wasn't enjoying it. Every single minute she stayed here, her father came closer to his death. ''What do you know about captain Perikel?'' Bri asked the leader of the protectors, who was sitting next to her. Suddenly he looked very sad. ''he is heading to the stone, but he doesn't use the river, I can't do anything as he doesn't use the river. I send a few men to fight him, but my men aren't strong enough on land.''

''We can stop them.'' Bri suggested. The leader looked at her with caring eyes. ''I can't let a young girl fight for me.'' He shook his head. Bri recognized the voice of her mother in his words and wondered if he was family too. To be fair, she hoped not.

''I'm not a young girl anymore, and I have no choice, that's the reason I'm here. I've good protection.'' Bri tried to convince. ''You mean that pirate next to you. Who can't save himself.'' Jack just took a sip of rum. ''We all make mistakes mate. A pirate life is hard you know.'' Jack said, after which he pointed to the rum bottle on the other side of the table. ''I think I will get me self that one. Want a drink too, darling?'' Jack asked. Bri could still remember her first drinks on deck and shook her head. ''No thanks.'' She answered.

''If you really think it's a good idea, then I won't stop you. I just want you to be sure. I can also bring you save to your family.'' The leader turned out to be a lot easier to convince than my father. ''I am sure.'' Bri said.

She pulled herself back in the boat. Jack held out his hand and she grabbed it and it made it much easier to come in the boat. ''We are almost there, luv.'' Jack said and he pointed at the cave for them. ''Do you think captain Perikel is there already?'' Bri asked. ''We will see.'' Jack searched in the boat and fined where he was looking for. ''I think you need to try a bit. Just to be ready, luv'' He gave Bri a bottle and smiled.

His golden teeth glittered in the sunlight. Bri also saw some other stuff between his teeth. ''There is a little bit there.'' Bri said. It was not really nice to see that dirt, although she liked this guy, really. Don't ask why. You just need to meet him and you will understand what she meant. But sometimes Bri just wished he was a bit more hygienic. At least he could wash himself more often than when he accidentally felt in the water.

''I don't wa..'' Bri stopped her sentence. Jack came closer to her. ''Try it.'' He whispered. She almost melted. Damn why could this guy mess with her feelings so badly. ''No'' She said. With her last resistance. If Jack had stopped now, nothing would happen, but he didn't.

''Come on darling, it will take some time before we can finally have fun again.'' Jack leaned backwards with one of his most sexy looks. Bri ignored the dirt on his hands and his filthy clothes. She wasnn't that clean anymore either. Under my fingernails I saw a bit mud and my blank shirt had now a more light brown colour.

Jack crawled to Bri's side of the boat and with another bottle of rum he bumped mine. ''At the gold shine stone.'' He said. Bri gave him one look, then turned her head to the cave. How long would it take before she got out there again. ''and freedom.'' she added to Jack's cheers. Bri brought the bottle to her mouth and took a large sip. Immediately she started to cough, but she kept going. The taste changed from a bitter burning taste, to a lovely warm feeling of which she could never get enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The gold shine stone**

Bri had trouble with standing. Her sight wasn't clear and her brain worked a lot slower than normal. She looked to Jack who just stopped the boat and she concluded that he had no troubles at all. He walked like he always did. (With that, she didn't mean he walked normal, he walked like he had even more rum up than her, which was probably true.)

''Luv, do you stay here in the boat, or are you coming.'' Jack asked grinning. ''I'm coming.'' Bri pulled herself back up and stepped ashore. Thet were in a long dark tunnel, with only the light from outside. The river streamed calmly a bit in the tunnel, but stopped after a few metres. Bri guessed four, but she could be wrong because of her bad sight.

With her hands against the wall, she walked behind Jack. It was getting darker and darker and she hoped this tunnel wasn't too long anymore. ''Jack, I can't see a thing.'' She complained. Bri heard him stop, a moment later he did his arm around her shoulder. She leaned on his body and walking became even harder.

''Don't worry, luv. There is light.'' Jack was right. She saw a stripe of light coming in the tunnel and she hoped that meant, they were almost there. The chamber were they came in, was enormous. It was even bigger than the dining room of the protectors and there hung more chandeliers on the ceiling than in the palace of the Dutch king. (She knew that, because she had been there once with her father. The prince had been very interested in her. Bri ruined it because... Let's just see she wasn't what he was looking for.)

Bri crouched down behind a large rock and looked in the room. She saw nobody, but she did saw so many treasure. Golden crowns, bags filled with diamantes and sculptures made of various precious metals. Still, she had no eye for those. They were nothing more than a little decoration, when you compared them to the shining stone in the centre of the room.

Without thinking and obsessed by his colour Bri walked to the stone. The table were the stone was lying, was made of massive gold. Around the stone there lay a circle of gold dust. She gasped for breath. ''So that's what you've been searching for.'' She muttered to Jack. ''Yes, darling. I will get it, than we can..'' Jack stopped talking. Firstly Bri didn't understand why, but then she saw the shadow of a big man falling over her.

she turned around. There was no doubt, this was the man from who she escaped. This was the captain she hated more than anyone. Her hand automatically moved to her sword and she pulled the weapon out of the sheath. Captain Perikel started to laugh. It didn't sound very healthy and he defiantly should visit a doctor.

''You want to fight?'' The pirate sounded quasi-surprised. ''If I have to.'' Bri told him. her voice vibrated and her body trembled, but at least my sight was clear again and I didn't feel drunk anymore. ''I think that would not be fair, you are really out numbered.'' Behind the captain twenty other men appeared. Some of them carried the prisoners.

When she saw her father she almost gave a cry. He was knock-out and he was so skinny. She couldn't even remember anymore when she had seen her father skinny for the last time. Jack saw all the pirates and brought his hands to his mouth. ''Not good'' He mumbled.

Three pirates stepped forward and pointed their guns at Jack. If Bri hadn't been in danger she would have laughed by the fact that they ignored the girl with the weapons and pointed their guns at the man without them. Okay, yes, Jack was the pirate. Probably the most dangerous, but still they could sent one person to threaten her.

''One last word?'' One of the threateners asked. ''Parley'' Jack tried. ''What's parley.'' Bri whispered. Jack didn't answer and wait. The threateners started to smile. ''There is the captain, speak.'' The man said. Jack pushed his hand together and made a small -thank you- motion.

''I say what if you keep us alive and let us take away some gold, while we won't bother you with the stone.'' Jack spoke with his arms wide open and while he makes some steps in the direction of captain Perikel. ''What are you saying mate? I can even give you the book.'' Jack put his hand on Perikel's shoulder and made a gesture with his other hand in the air. ''No more secrets for you, you can find all the places you need to go. Of course, you need me to lead you to the book. What do you say mate?'' Jack told Perikel, who pushed Jack away.

''The book you say.'' Bri could see some desire in his eyes. ''We want that man as well.'' Bri said. She had not heard a word about her father in Jack's negotiations and she was afraid that Jack would just let him die. ''No need for that, darling. The gold and our life is enough.'' Jack said and he waited for captain Perikel's answers.

''But..'' At first Bri was only surprised, but then her astonishment made place for anger. ''I trusted you! Why don't you save only yourself and let me get killed as well?'' She yelled furious. She was grabbed by two pirates so she couldn't attack, but she wanted to. ''That wouldn't be very nice don't you think, luv?'' Jack answered, while he walked towards her. ''You are a liar a betrayer!'' Bri was searching for another right word to describe Jack and he helped me with it. ''A pirate.'' Jack said while sending her a big smile that showed her all his golden teeth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Assistance from the water**

''I need to warn you for something.'' Jack said at the moment Captain Perikel started to walk towards the stone. ''For what?'' The pirate captain didn't turn around, but he did stop walking. ''Creatures, they call themselves protectors en they live in the river. They've made a trap.'' Jack told the captain. ''What kind of trap.'' Perikel asked.

''It's called sleeping smoke.'' Jack said. Perikel raised his eyebrow. ''Sleeping smoke. I have twenty strong, dauntless men and you say I need to be careful not to fall asleep?'' Jack walked towards the captain. ''Yes, mate, because when they sleep, your men can't fight and the creatures will kill you one by one.'' Jack explained to him.

Bri was wondering what he was talking about. She had never heard anything about sleeping smoke or any trap at all. Still she kept her mouth shut. She didn't trust Jack anymore, but what choice did she have.

''I see now sleeping smoke.'' Perikel said pointing to the air around him. ''Not yet.'' Jack walked around captain Perikel, while he searched between the gold for useful stuff. ''When you lift that stone, the smoke rises up out of the hole that's hidden under the stone.'' Jack said, while he put a gold crown on his head.

''So, what should I do about that.'' Perikel asked. Jack started to smile. ''You need to kill the creatures, except for one, that one you use to get the stone for you. They do not fall in sleep from the smoke.'' Jack revealed his plan. ''But we do, so...'' Perikel wasn't sure yet. ''Not if you wait outside, there is only one way to go in and out, if you wait there, he can't escape.'' Jack explained and Perikel nodded. ''Fine. Come on gens, destroy them.''

Bri's mouth fell open in surprise. This was nonsense, it wasn't even possible. There didn't exist something like sleeping smoke and if there was, this plan would never work. She just couldn't get that Perikel believed something like this. Jack was lying, you couldn't trust him. But Pirates seemed to believe everything you told them.

The pirates from captain Perikel's crew left the cave, except for two. A man with long, dirty, black hair and a really tall man with no hair. Of course captain Perikel himself stayed as well. Jack walked towards Bri and she felt the urge to run away, but she didn't. ''What are you doing?'' Bri asked him. ''How bigger the lie, how easier people believe it. It worked with you as well.'' Jack whispered. Bri wanted to ask him what he meant, but he already walked away.

''Isn't this a nice sword.'' He asked Perikel, while holding up a long sword made of something so shiny, that you would think it's made of diamonds.


End file.
